danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chisa Yukizome
Chisa Yukizome (雪染 ちさ Yukizome Chisa) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. She is a member of the Future Foundation, and the leader of the 5th Division. Before graduating, Chisa's title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was the Ultimate Housekeeper (超高校級の「家政婦」''chō kōkō kyū no “''kaseifu.”) Chisa was the first victim of the Final Killing Game, found dead in the midst of Monokuma's announcement. Appearance Chisa is a petite, smiling woman in her early twenties, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wears a white coat, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a pink dress shirt, and a black vest. She wears a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes. Personality Chisa is stated to be brave and hard-working, with a cheerful disposition. It's also stated that she can be quite air-headed or dense at times. She plays a role in keeping the tense atmosphere surrounding Future Foundation as relaxed as possible. Much like Juzo Sakakura, she is very devoted to her classmate, Kyosuke Munakata, and does not regret anything he asks her to do. History Prior to the Tragedy Chisa was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 74th Class as the Ultimate Housekeeper. After attending, she graduated alongside Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura, 3-4 years before the Tragedy. After graduating, she worked at Hope's Peak Academy as a teacher and was the homeroom teacher for the 77th Class. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time she got recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, she became the head of the 5th Division. Her responsibility as the 5th Division leader is to gather intelligence on the phenomenon of Despair. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm During Kyoko Kirigiri's opening narration, Chisa is seen on a bridge with several other Future Foundation leaders and they were stopped by Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. When Kyosuke blocked Peko Pekoyama's attack, Chisa looked on in awe. Once everyone was gathered at the off-shore location, Chisa remained in the background cleaning while the other members argued across the table. After Juzo's outburst, she appeared sad, but continued cleaning, not saying a word. After Kyosuke entered the room, she took her seat as they began to discuss the situation. When the images of the Remnants of Despair were shown on the main monitor, Chisa watched the screen with a glazed expression. Once Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, and Kyoko Kirigiri entered the boardroom, she was the only one who smiled at them. While waiting for the board meeting to be called back into order, Chisa distracted herself by cleaning again which prompted Kyosuke to ask if she wanted to rest. Chisa told him that he didn't have to be so formal when they're alone together and went to stand beside him. She asked if he's tired, and told him not to work so hard. Chisa visited with Makoto in a separate room to help disinfect his injuries. Makoto asked if she was a doctor, and Chisa revealed that she was the homeroom teacher of the Remnants of Despair. She asked why he wanted to protect them despite what they had done, and nods after hearing his answer. She said that they were right to call him the Ultimate Hope and said that, like Makoto, Kyosuke is also Future Foundation's hope. For that reason, she didn't disagree with Makoto's feelings but understood that Ultimate Despair can't be combated by just being nice, which is why Kyosuke's decisiveness is so important. She told Makoto that if he could try to understand Kyosuke it would make her happy, and she hoped that the two of them could combine their hopes for a greater hope. Chisa was in the boardroom when the off-shore location was being attacked. After Juzo restrained Makoto, she told him to not be so rough and she was pulled aside by Kyosuke. She attempted to contact HQ, but she couldn't get any signal from the outside. When the sleeping gas hit the board room, she called out to Kyosuke just as she passed out. Chisa's body is found after everyone woke up and Monokuma announced the Final Killing Game, draped over the room's chandelier. The weight of her corpse caused the entire thing to fall. All that everyone could saw from Chisa's corpse were her tears and blood came out from her stabbed heart. Relationships Kyosuke Munakata A fellow member of the 74th Class. It is stated that Chisa's life does not feel "regrettable" as long as she does things for the sake of her classmate, suggesting she feels indebted to him in some way. She cared about his well-being, and wanted him to stop stressing himself so much. Juzo Sakakura A fellow member of the 74th Class. She respected Juzo as someone who respects Kyosuke, and wants to work with him to do their very best. Quotes *“Don't you feel like there could be a greater hope...if you two combined both of your hopes and cooperated together?” (to Makoto Naegi) Trivia * Given the timeline of events, she is thought to be between 22-24. * Chisa's surname (雪染) can translate as "Snow Prints". * Interestingly, when her body was found, the Despair Pollution Noise Music soundtrack didn't play. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered